User blog:TangledVarian4Eves/Original Loud House: Next Generation episode 1
It was a nice day in Royal Woods. Lisa was enjoying a cup of coffee with her husband Hugh. Lisa: Can you believe we almost didn't get married? My sisters almost objected the wedding! Hugh: I know. But we are together now, right? Lisa: Right. I gotta get to the hospital. Please tell Hugh Jr he needs to get down here so he won't be late for his first day of middle school. He's only 8, but he will fit right in with the other 11-12 year olds in his 6th grade class... Hugh: Of course I will, honey. Hugh hollered up for his bespectacled son. Hugh Jr: Yes! I'm coming! Can't you see I need to separate uranium and lithium before a chemical reaction occurs? Lisa: Like mother like son! Hugh: I know, huh? Suddenly, their youngest 5 year old daughter Alicia came downstairs. Alicia: I just lost my first tooth! How will everyone like me now!? Hugh: Ah, baby teeth. Like it was yesterday... Did you know, sweetie that a - Lisa interrupted him. Lisa: You're not going to tell her about that ridiculous tooth-fairy, are you? Cause it's scientifically proven there is no such thing... Hugh: Not anymore... Now hurry up, you'll be late for school! Meanwhile on the bus. Hugh Jr: Alic- you're seriously not sitting with me.. I don't want middle schoolers to know I have a kid sister that follows me everywhere! Alicia: Sorry. But I'm not moving. Just then, the coolest middle school girl came on the bus. She was Ronnie Anne and Lincoln's daughter, Lonnie. Hugh Jr: Look, our uncle Lincoln has a daughter named Lonnie, right... So I need to impress her so I can be credited as the top popular specimen at the new middle school! Lonnie: Hey, Hugh... How is it? Hugh Jr: It's hanging good... (in Hugh Jr's mind): It's hanging good? Does she think I'm an idiot now? Lonnie: You are cute! Hugh Jr: Thanks Meanwhile, at Royal Woods Hospital: Lucy: Lisa, you think you can fix my new baby? She's been very pale and underweight. I'm worried for her. Lisa: No problem, sis! I'll have her good as new!! Lucy: Thanks. And I still can't believe you married Hugh.. Granted I'm happy with Rocky, but still... Lisa: I feel your pain. (in Lisa's mind): I don't really feel Lucy's pain... Who cares that she married Rocky! She isn't a successful medical doctor! Meanwhile, at Royal Woods Community College: Hugh: And in conclusion, that's how you split an atom! Lily: Thank's for helping me with this. I have a big test if I ever want to make it big! Hugh: You're quite welcome, Lily. It always is nice helping Lisa's siblings... Lily: Yeah.. Why did you go for Lisa, now anyways? She was hassling you since day 1 when you first became Lincoln's tutor.. All of us did, actually.. But why her? Hugh: It's a long story. I'll tell you when you're older. Lily: I'm 30 now. I think I can handle it.... Hugh: Oh all right... When Lisa finally backed off, it was a sign.. I just wanted someone who could be real around me without going too crazy. Meanwhile at Royal Woods Middle School: Hugh Jr: Thanks, Lonnie for showing me around... I don't think I would have ever made it... So where's the science lab again? Lonnie: Just down the hall. Call me, okay? She slipped Hugh Jr a note. Hugh: Okay. Thanks... Meanwhile at Royal Woods Hospital: Lisa: Lincoln! What happened? Lincoln: Well, when Clyde and I were going skydiving (don't ask. Clyde's gone crazy now...) and I fell off the airplane... I think I broke my skull. I need help! If it gets worse, I'll become a vegetable now! And Ronnie Anne doesn't like human vegetables! Lisa: Okay, okay! Since I'm the scientist, I always know what to do... I've been hearing that ever since we were kids, Lincoln.. I think you can handle a little damage, right? Lincoln: Wrong! I need it fixed.. Lisa: Okay, right this way... Lisa took care of Lincoln's brain injury by zapping it with her remote control. She's always kept it in handy ever since, well, the incident her sisters were pressuring her to fix their problems.. Lincoln (in a chipmunk voice): What did you do? Why do I sound like this??? Ronnie Anne will really hate this! Lisa couldn't help but laugh - it's cute how he sounds... Much like the chipmunks in Alvin and the Chipmunks, which Alicia always insists on watching - even though she's told Alicia the show could rot her brain... Lisa: I'm sorry. There's not much I can do. Now enjoy yourself. Lincoln (still in the chipmunk voice): It's not funny! Fix me! I thought you were the smartest girl in the world... Guess not... Lisa then calibrated her machine, and then zapped Lincoln's brain with it. Lincoln (in a voice similar to Lola's): Great! Now I sound like a girl! Especially... Lincoln gulped. Lincoln: Lola..... Lisa: I don't know what else to do... Next time, tell Clyde the truth... That you don't want to risk your life for going skydiving or doing any crazy stunts... I remember when Clyde wasn't like this. I want to know what happened! Lincoln: Well, when Clyde started dating Penelope, he had no idea she was the risk-taker type. He though she was really awkward and fearful like him... Lisa: Ah. So it was her fault all along.. I warned him about her, yet he never listened... Lincoln: Now just fix my voice before dinner! Lisa: Okay. Lisa got a pill and that was the antidote for Lincoln's malfunctioned voice. Lincoln (in his typical voice): Thank you Lisa! Now I know I can count on you... Lisa: And that means? Sorry, but I'm on Line 2, there's yet another medical emergency. Now have fun with your regular voice, and don't forget to come back to me if there are any more issues! Lincoln: Okay. At Royal Woods Elementary school: Alicia: I can't believe Hugh Jr would go all the way to middle school - without me! He's seriously such a know-it-all! Ashley (Lola's daughter): I know right! I think he just need some help! Alicia: Right? Just then, a crowd of boys were staring at Alicia. Alicia: Of course, my loyal followers... Ryan (Lucy's oldest son): I think you're pretty... Lucas (Lori's son): What he said! Alicia: Man! Is this how my dad felt when Mom and her sisters were crowding all over him! Back off, boys! Back off! Ashley: I'll take care of them! Ashley had Luan's old flower sprayer. She squirted it all over the boys. Alicia: Thanks! You're a lifesaver! Ashley: Don't mention it! Meanwhile, at Royal Woods middle school: Hugh Jr: I am having some trouble with my locker. Honestly, I put in a really simple combination - 1. But now I can't remember it! I knew I should have stuck with the formula for pi! Lonnie: Here She opened Hugh Jr's locker and it opened up easily. Hugh Jr: Thanks, Lonnie you're a lifesaver! Meanwhile, at Royal Woods Community College: Leni: My daughter is about to come to this school. Hugh, can you help her by showing her the ropes? Hugh: Anything for one of Lisa's siblings! Leni: Like, thanks... I'll need to get to the mall for like, a big sale! Bye! (in Hugh's head): Leni is great! Though a bit flighty, no wonder Lisa almost didn't invite her to our wedding! Meanwhile in Royal Woods Hospital: A blood-curdling scream came. It was Lily. Lisa: Lily! What happened? Lily: My fingers got caught in my apartment's big fire door! I think I'm bleeding! Lisa: Lemme take a look. Lily's hand was all red and her pinky was half missing. Lisa: Wow! I know what to do! Lisa got some gauge and bandages and wrapped them around Lily's broken hand and captured some X-rays. Lisa: I got some X-rays on your hand so I can study it to see if there's any more things I can do to fix it... Lily: Thanks a million! Lisa: No problem! Then dinner came. Lisa finally got home in time to make her surprise dish. Hugh came home shortly after with the kids. Hugh Jr noticed something new in the living room It appeared to be a cat. Hugh Jr: Is this going to be our new pet? Lisa: Actually... The cat's an experiment I've been working on... It's part of my cloning machine... Hugh Jr: Cool! Can I help? Lisa: Sure. Any time! Category:Blog posts